Breaking In
by luvelygirl88
Summary: It always have been a good habit of mine to sneak up in some place in the middle of the night and get expelled by doing it, doing those stuff felt like it's a part of me I can't afford to lose. I can't figure why until a bunch of wierdos claiming that my dad is a god came. I tell you guys, they escaped a mental hospital. Fine, if you don't believe me read the my story to find out.


Lockipicking is a method which I use to break in the faculty room late at night to get next week's test (which I did not study), and it is very difficult to do when all of your luck is rotten all night. Lockpicking is a natural talent for me to do but unfortunately my talent is slowly detoriating.

I heard the school's security guard coming up the stairs which proves the state of luck I have right now. I quickened my pace and suddenly I heard the sound of the door unlocking, the sound of thousands of angels singing harmoniously in my ears.

Why am I doing this? Because it makes me some extra money by selling test papers to rich failing kid who is willing to cheat (which is most of my class but I only get about two copies so the teacher won't be suspicious). I don't exactly like or need the money, I just do it for the thrill but the cost of the thrill is preeettty expensive.

I study at a private school because I'm pretty much a special case. I can't seem to be put still and reading is very difficult for me to do. I get expelled after some few months. I'm hopeless

I turned the knob but I was too late. The man who caused me distress earlier this evening was standing there holding his flashlight at me. He eyes were staring at my dark brown ones which they sent back."You are in big trouble, young lady."

After we went to the school's in front of the school entrance and exit ( which is the same gate), the guard asked me the question I feared the most: "What is your mother's contact number?".

I was hesitant to tell him but I soon gave in. I already know my mom would know that I was up to something. Once I've done something she knows it.

The guard finally told me to go home and I followed. An action I rarely do.

**00000000**

I was sulking down the streets knowing that I'm going to be expelled again. Then I saw something gleaming under the light of the moon. I examined the silverware and found out what it was. It was our key to the main entrance of our house. Perhaps I can use it to go in my room without climbing up the window as long as I was quiet enough.

"Thank the gods." I said.

"You're welcome." Said another voice.

I looked around me but no one was there. It frightened me but the scared me slowly faded because of "The Key of Anti-Climbing Accidents" which I held in my hands right now.

I reached my house and slowly unlocked the door. The sound it made, made my heart skip a beat. I slowly opened the door and over it an image I half-expected was showing it's haunting self to me.

It was my mother. She was wearing her black hair that I inherited in a bun. I cursed because it made me see her face that is in rage more. Her arms was crossed (which is a gesture I did not like). Her dark brown eyes was piercing right through mine.

I decided to say a lie but I cancelled the thought because she can see through me like transparent glass.

"KKAARRLLIAAH!

"Uh Oh."

**00000000**

I sat down in our couch trying to find a way to make myself comfortable because it will probably take a long time for my mom to calm down. I looked down at the living room table which is at my side and saw my mom's cellphone. The message from the guard was sent.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I DID TODAY! WAKING UP EARLY IN THE MORNING, WORKING ALL DAY LONG AND WHEN I FINALLY WENT HOME YOU WERE MISSING-"

"but"

"DON'T _BUT_ ME! I DECIDED YOU WENT TO A CONVENIENCE STORE THEN I GOT A MESSAGE SAYING THAT YOU WERE SNEAKING AROUND THE SCHOOL!"

I looked up to see that her expression has softened. Her eyes is soft and warm not hard and blazing with rage.

"I just want what's best for you. I don't want you to be expelled again." She said in a soft voice.

I had the word **SAD **and **ASHAMED **plastered all over my place. It just feels so fun to do the things that usually gets me in trouble. I can't stop my-self. It feels like I have to do it. I feel like it's in my blood... but it's impossible. Imagine an Asian parent and a cop and another ten Asian parents and other ten law-abiding cops mixed together. Yup, thats my mom.

Then she did something I never thought she would do in this situation. She hugged me.

**Author's Note: **I hope you like the story. I kept it short on the first chapter but I promise I'll make it longer if you review.


End file.
